Worst Dinner
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Makan malam hanya dengan sepiring omelette gosong dan semangkuk nasi. Sungguh, makan malam hari ini adalah makan malam terburuk yang pernah Hinata alami. / "Sasuke-kun ... gomennasai." / AU / SasuHina / Fluff? / #21 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Worst Dinner** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

SasuHina fanfiction

AU/Romance/Family/Fluff?/Ficlet (1k w)

#21 of #365StoriesProject

**..**

* * *

Pria yang masih memakai pakaian kantor itu melirik hidangan yang ada di hadapannya dalam diam. Sepiring kecil _omelette _hangus dan semangkuk nasi. Hanya itu. Sumpit yang ia pegang mengambil sejumput nasi dan _omelette _hangus lalu menyuapkan pada mulutnya. Ia tak berkomentar atau sekilas melirik pada wanita yang menyiapkan makan malam—ia lebih memilih menghabiskan makanan tanpa bersuara.

Hinata, wanita bersurai lavender mendesah pelan. Ia duduk dalam kegelisahan sembari mengamati ekspresi dan gerak-gerik suaminya. Namun percuma. Ekspresinya tak berubah sedikitpun—tetap datar. Ia merutuki dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri karena melakukan banyak kecerobohan malam ini. Ketika Sasuke pulang setelah tugas dinas selama tiga hari, ia baru selesai menidurkan putranya yang baru berusia tiga tahun dan tak sempat belanja ataupun memasak—padahal masakan siang sudah habis dan yang tersisa hanya telur dan nasi, bahkan tak ada tomat, sayuran favoritnya.

Sungguh, makan malam hari ini adalah makan malam terburuk yang pernah ia alami.

Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara, keduanya terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga sekitar sepuluh menit telah berlalu, nasi dan _omelette _Sasuke telah habis tak bersisa. Hinata mengambil napas dalam-dalam,

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, air panasnya sudah tersedia di kamar mandi," ucapnya memecah keheningan. Ketika iris hitam Sasuke bertemu pandang dengan iris lavender miliknya, sesegera mungkin ia menundukkan kepala. Tatapan Sasuke entah mengapa ia rasa begitu tajam.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat. Tanpa berkata sedikitpun, ia menggeser kursi makan, berdiri, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terduduk seorang diri.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu, jika Sasuke memang tak banyak berkata ketika marah ataupun ketika tak menyukai sesuatu. Dan sikap Sasuke sekarang ini seakan menunjukkan bahwa ... ia kecewa dengan makan malam yang dihidangkannya.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Meminta maaf? Ah ya, seharusnya memang seperti itu. Ia tak ingin masalah ini melebar hingga bisa menyebabkan keretakkan rumah tangga yang telah dibinanya selama lima tahun.

Ia menghela napas, lalu pergi ke kamar utama untuk membereskan tempat tidur mereka.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ... _gomennasai_." Hinata berucap dengan suara pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Sasuke yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar mendudukkan diri di tepi kasur di samping Hinata sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maaf?" tanyanya, menatap Hinata yang terus menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya.

"M-maaf karena ... makan malam tadi," ucapnya dengan nada parau. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan air matanya untuk tak menetes.

Hening beberapa saat. Hinata menautkan jemarinya, mengeratkan. Tak salah lagi, Sasuke memang marah padanya.

Sasuke tak tega melihat keadaan istrinya yang hampir menangis seperti itu. Tangannya meraih dagu Hinata sehingga tampaklah manik lavender yang berkaca-kaca. Detik kemudian, bibirnya mengecup perlahan dahi istrinya. Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali lalu melebarkan bola matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Sasuke sedikit melengkungkan sudut bibirnya ke atas, mengulas senyum tipis. "Masakanmu mengingatkanku pada hari ketika kau pertama kali memasak untukku."

Hinata terdiam. Ia teringat pertama kali ia menghidangkan masakan untuk Sasuke, ketika mereka baru menikah. Ia yang memang tak bisa memasak mencoba memasak _omelette_, namun _omellete_ itu hangus dan Sasuke tetap memakannya. Kenapa ia ... lupa dengan hal ini?

"Jadi ..." Diam sejenak. "malam ini, aku akan memperlakukanmu seakan kita masih menjadi pengantin baru," lanjutnya, mengusap pelan pipi Hinata lalu mencium bibirnya singkat.

Rona merah menjalar di pipi putihnya. Ia mengangguk pelan, tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

—FIN

* * *

**Terinspirasi dari kata-kata yang entah lupa dapet dari mana hehe. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya! :D**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
